


Loki likes Peter?

by CheekyQueen25



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Loki is like who dis kid, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Why do i not hate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyQueen25/pseuds/CheekyQueen25
Summary: Peter has returned from school and bolted into the living space to tell Mr. Stark all about his day. He did not expect to see the god of mischieve standing in the middle of his living room.Peter being Peter decides to make friends with the villain much to the other Avengers dismay who want there spider away from the bad man. so





	Loki likes Peter?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that has been in my head for quite some time!   
> I love Loki and Peter being friends and Loki actually wanting to protect Peter and them pulling pranks on the rest of the Avengers!

Peter was having a terrible day. First, he had to run to school this morning because Happy had texted him last moment saying he could not drive the teenager. So Peter was late to the first period and which lead him to get detention for too many tardies. So now he was walking back to the tower upset with himself when Mr. Stark had texted him saying the rest of the Avengers were on a mission at the moment and for Peter to stay back and that they had it under control. Peter was going to ignore him and help out anyway but he made the mistake of not bringing his suit with him to school.   
So here he was in the lobby of Stark tower where he now lived along with the other Avengers. The other Avengers had all taken a liking to him and seemed to agree with Tony on keeping Peter away from the mission and wanting the boy to just be a kid. Peter would sometimes get annoyed by them at times when they went too far to try and protect him but at the end of the day, Peter loves his family and knows they want the best for him.   
So he made his way to the elevator of the building which would take him all the way up to the living quarters where he was going to eat whatever was in the fridge as he skipped both lunch and breakfast which is not the best thing to do with an extra fast metabolism. 

Meanwhile   
“Boss Peter has entered the building and is heading up to the living quarters,” FRIDAY said. The Avengers were heading back to the tower after the completed the mission with great success.   
“Stark I regret to inform you that my brother is currently in your tower. I’m afraid of what he might do the young spider.” Thor informed Tony who told FRIDAY to boost his suit.   
“What? Why is your evil brother in my tower where my kid is about to be?” Tony demanded to Thor as he begged his suit to go faster not wanting Peter anywhere near Loki.   
“I’m sure my brother will cause no harm to young Peter,” Thor said in a confident voice but then again Thor always sounded positive.   
“Remind me again how many times your brother betrayed you?” Tony demanded as he saw the tower in the distance. The mission was quite a way away from the tower.   
“That's in the past now Stark,” Thor said   
“I don’t care. I don’t want that villain anywhere near my kid.” Tony said determined to make it to Peter before something bad happened to his sweet kid who he was so thankful came into his life.

Peter walked into the living quarters with his head down he entered the room not looking where he was going and accidentally bumped into someone. The collision caused the person he ran into to fall over leaving Peter sputtering apologize.

“Oh my god. I am so sorry sir I-I was not looking where I was going which is a huge bad habit of mine that I promised mr. Stark I would work on. Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you? Because I really didn’t mean too! I swear it was a total accident an-”   
The person he bumped into stood up and raised his hand stopping Peter from his rambling. He looked at Peter with an evil glint in his eyes. Making Peter’s eyes widen as he realized who he had just bumped into.   
“Loki! Oh my god, I never thought I would actually meet you! I meet your brother so many times and he told me so many interesting things about you but he said I would probably never meet you!” The teen spluttered excitedly looking at the god who was giving him a confused look. He seemed to be taken aback by the teen’s excitement over him. Most people were terrified of him. Loki felt a bit of warmth in his heart that he had never felt towards anyone before."  
"Slow down child." "Would you mind telling me who you are?” Loki asked calmly he didn’t feel the need to scare this boy.   
“M-My name is Peter Parker! I work here with Mr. Stark and the other Avengers!” Peter said happily.   
“Are you the spider-boy my brother speaks so fondly of?” Loki asked already knowing the answer. This boy fit the description perfectly. He crossed his eyes at the boy who was going to try and lie to him.   
“What n-no o-f course n-not’ The slightly curly haired boy said  
“Nice try,” Loki said smirking at the kid whose eyes seemed to have gotten even wider making Loki’s heart pull for the boy.   
“Thor talks about me!?” Peter couldn’t help himself. It made him feel good that someone like Thor would talk about some random kid to his evil brother.  
“Indeed. He mentioned you had rebellious streak just like I. It made me want to meet you as well.” Loki said   
“Really! That's awesome we should totally prank Mr. Stark or uncle Clint! I mean If you would like that!” Peter smiled widely at Loki who found himself trying to bite back his own smile.   
Before Loki could answer the spider child the elevator opened and Loki found himself being pushed back by his brother and Peter was shoved back behind Tony.   
“Stay away from my kid you monster,” Tony said bitterly to Loki who smirked at Tony.   
“Relax Stark. I wasn’t going to hurt this child.” Loki said still smirking.   
“Bull shit,” Clint said from the other side of Tony.   
“Mr. Stark! It’s okay! Loki is nice! “ Peter said trying to walk in front of Tony but Steve blocked him from doing so.  
“Pete this man has done terrible things and would not hesitate to kill you,” Tony said not looking at Peter but he used the tone he only saved for Peter.  
“But I am sure he regrets those things! Plus he hasn’t hurt me yet!” Peter said not really helping his case.   
“I do not care. Peter, you are too stay away from him.”   
“Don’t worry child. We will prank real soon.” Loki said actually smiling at Peter laughing at how that made Tony snarl.   
“Pete why don't we go to your room,” Bruce said sensing a fight was about to happen. Peter reluctantly nodded and let Bruce lead him to his bedroom to let the ‘adults’ talk as Tony liked to put it. 

“Look Tony it may be hard to hear but I actually like this kid,” Loki said looking into Tony’s eyes no longer putting on an act. He was tired of people not trusting and not wanting to be around him. He was looking forward to pranking with Peter.   
“And the boy is correct. If I could take back what I did then I would. I know it will be hard to trust me, after all, I have done but give me a chance” the Avenger was surprised hearing these words coming from Loki he actually seemed sincere there was no hint of humour or sarcasm in his voice.  
“If you hurt him. You won't want to know what will happen.” Tony said and he had never been more serious. Peter may not be his kid by blood but he was in every other way and Tony would be damned if he let someone hurt him. He would die for that kid. Everything was worth it for Peter in Tony’s eyes.   
“You have my word Stark. If I hurt your kid. You may very well hurt you back.” Loki said and Tony felt his shoulders relax. If Loki really wanted to kill Peter he probably would have by now.   
“Great, now go help my kid prank his bullies,” Tony smirked.  
“YES!” a voice shouted from above them making them all look up to the ceiling.  
“Peter are you in the vents?” Steve asked slowly looking at Clint who was smiling sheepishly at Tony who was giving a death glare.   
“Maybe…” Peter’s echoed voice rang through the room the Avengers sighed at the teen's antics while Loki just laughed already fond of the boy.   
“Barton you are the worst influence,” Tony said as he stared at Clint before demanding Peter get out of the vents.  
“Sorry Tones”  
“Keep my kid away from the vents.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this cringy fic! I love all of you!


End file.
